1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage apparatus for automobile hardtops. Such hardtops are removable structures that form the roof, rear window, and rear side windows of certain automobiles. Hardtops are designed for removal from the associated automobiles when it is desired to use the automobile as a topless convertible or as a soft top vehicle.
2. Prior Developments
There is commercially available a hoist mechanism for lifting a hardtop from an automobile to facilitate storage of the hardtop on a special wheeled cart provided for that purpose. The hoist mechanism comprises a cross bar positionable above the roof area of a hardtop, two spaced gripper devices extending downwardly from opposite ends of the cross bar to grip side surface areas of the hardtop, and an overhead winch-cable system for raising the cross bar, to thereby lift and separate the hardtop from its installed position on the automobile. The aforementioned cart attaches to the cross bar to support the separated hardtop away from the automobile. The cart can be pushed by hand to a storage area.
A disadvantage of the above described system is that the hardtop is not covered when supported on the wheeled cart, and is therefore subject to the accumulation of abrasive dust, etc., thus requiring cleaners and involving potential scratching of the hardtop exterior surface.
Another disadvantage of that system is that the hardtop is stored at ground level. A special area of a room or in the garage must be set aside for storage of the hardtop and the cart when not attached to the hardtop. Also, there is always the possibility of damage by a person's bumping into the cart or the hardtop, or by a person dropping an object onto the hardtop.
Further, the system is relatively costly in requiring two separate hardware devices, i.e., a special hoist mechanism and a special cart. Some manual skills and strength are required to transfer the heavy hardtop from the hoist to the cart.